pandoras_box_ns_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontier Militia
The Frontier Militia represents a territorial defense pact between the systems of the Frontier. They are a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, bandits, mercenaries, and pirates all rising up as 'citizen soldiers' when the need arises. Many homesteaders have taken on a "can't beat 'em, join 'em" attitude regarding working alongside different criminal groups. Naturally the people in this melting pot don't always see eye to eye on how to deal with the IMC's exploitation of the Frontier, but they are unified in fighting against it. History After the era of IMC-funded expeditions and colonization into space ended, public interest waned and IMC support for Frontier development went into decline. Soon afterwards, a number of major conflicts in the Core Systems became a top priority for the IMC, and the corporation effectively abandoned all investments in the Frontier. For several generations, life on the Frontier continued undisturbed. When the IMC returned to the Frontier, the colonists had flourished and had access to plentiful resources. Struggling to meet consumer demands in the Core Systems, the IMC declared their ownership of the resources in the Frontier and reestablished their political, economic, and military presence, citing their investments dating back to the colonization era. After years of failed diplomacy, the colonists banded together and formed the Frontier Militia to challenge the IMC and defend their ownership of the Frontier. Titan Wars The Titan Wars were a series of conflicts, likely brought about as a result of Militia-IMC tensions in the decades since the IMC (re)arrival on the Frontier. The details of these wars are unknown, but the IMC's ruthless attitude towards treatment of Frontier citizens ultimately led to the mutiny of James MacAllan, aboard the IMS Odyssey. The IMC likely won this war nonetheless, leading to their continued presence on the Frontier. Frontier War In the years following the Titan Wars, the IMC would crack down on Militia operations across the Frontier, ultimately culminating in a multi-month pursuit of the 1st Militia Fleet by Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. Low on fuel and supplies, the fleet would attempt to strike at Site M41 on the Planet Victor, before escaping into the unexplored Sector Bravo-217. Here, they would intercept SOS signals from Colony G21 on the planet Troy, sent by MacAllan in response to an IMC massacre of his people. The Militia would engage the IMC, successfully recruiting the former officer to their cause. Over the following month, the Militia would use MacAllan's tactical and strategic knowledge to knock out several IMC assets, eventually striking at Demeter. The battle would end in a Militia victory, cutting off IMC reinforcements from the Core Systems for many years to come. However, the victory would also result in the death of MacAllan. Post-Demeter Conflicts Following the Battle of Demeter, the Militia has become more organised and unified than ever before. The organisation has restructured to more resemble a professional fighting force, helped in part by IMC defectors such as now-Field Commander Marcus Graves. The Militia would proceed to strike at several IMC Fleet Operations Base|bases and robotics factories to halt the corporation's near-endless supply of automated infantry, eventually re-taking a quarter of Frontier space within the five years following Demeter. Organisation and Structure As a non-professional organisation, the Militia's structure has traditionally been loose and divided into units as large as entire fleets or as small as individual terrorist cells. In the wake of the Battle of Demeter, the Militia has since restructured to more resemble a professional, organised fighting force. Pre-Demeter Before the Militia's restructuring, following their success at Demeter, the Militia primarily divided their forces into unit referred as a "Brigade", a collection of all of the Militia forces assigned to a certain region of Frontier space (not to be confused with the real-world Brigade military unit). For example, the Freeport Brigade was a collection of assets assigned to patrolling the Freeport System. A Brigade can vary in size from small cells and groups of operatives to massive organisations consisting of several fleets or battalions of infantry. Although some brigades are little more than vast pirate organizations, the Militia has enough resources to be a real obstacle to the IMC's ambitions on the Frontier. It is likely a Brigade is similar in function to a real-world Army Group. A Corps is a unit within the Militia's structure, containing unknown amounts of personnel including Pilots and Riflemen. One such example of a Corps is the Marauder Corps, assigned to the 1st Militia Fleet]]. A Corps is a sub-unit as part of a larger Brigade. The 1st Militia Fleet was led by General Anderson aboard the flagship Redeye, before his death shortly before the Fracture Operation, whereupon command was transferred to Sarah Briggs and Cheng "Bish" Lorck. Due to the Militia relying on older, salvaged warships and converted civilian vessels, it is likely that a fleet does not have a standard makeup due to the Militia having no set industrial base to work from. Many Militia cells (or at least, those criminals who claim to fight under the Militia's banner) have been known to employ many tactics considered terrorism to the IMC, such as plainclothes insurgents, assassination and raiding of IMC garrisons. Technology The Militia largely rely on stolen and scavenged technology to make ends meet; many warships are, for example, simply civilian vessels with ad-hoc modifications to suit military needs. For example, the Annapolis is a converted tanker vessel. Known Members *Sarah Briggs - Suffered as a child at the hands of the IMC and served as a field commander of the Marauder Corps. *James MacAllan (KIA) - Served as a highly decorated Pilot of the Titan Wars alongside squadmate and friend Robert "Barker" Taube before serving as the leader of the 1st Militia Fleet. He eventually sacrifices himself and all ground forces by overloading the reactor at Demeter and effectively isolating the IMC from the Frontier. *Cheng "Bish" Lorck - Trained by the IMC as an electrical engineer and served as a Combat Intel Specialist of the Militia. *Barker|Robert "Barker" Taube - Served as a Pilot of the Titan Wars alongside squadmate and friend James MacAllen before being recruited by MacAllan into the Militia. Currently the Commander of the Angel City Elites, or A.C.E's. * Marcus Graves - Former Vice Admiral of the IMC Forces in the Frontier, Graves defected to the Militia following the Battle of Demeter and is currently the commander of all the Militia fleets. Category:Factions Category:Militia